


What Once Was Can Never Be

by Kountoall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Holiday Exchange, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pain, curse, touka is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kountoall/pseuds/Kountoall
Summary: 'Shisui, Genma, Kiba, Tobirama, Sai, hurt/comfort, canon divergence AUs' this is a gift for Hannahmayski I tried to add all you asked for and well I created this...Hope you like it!Rumors turned to truth everyone knows if a Senju loves an Uchiha they will lose them. Some say it started when Tobirama miscalculated and killed his lover in a fake fight they were doing..the agony filling Tobirama as he let out a scream he wasn’t good enough to save Izuna. They say in his pain he cursed any of his clansman followed in his footsteps to feel his pain...But that wasn’t so, it was Madara angered the Senju who dared to love his brother had killed him. His eyes glowing red anger filling him up to the brim he laid down the curse whenever a Senju dared to love an Uchiha they would lose them and feel as much pain as he did.





	What Once Was Can Never Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannahmayski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/gifts).



Rumors turned to truth everyone knows if a Senju loves an Uchiha they will lose them. Some say it started when Tobirama miscalculated and killed his lover in a fake fight they were doing..the agony filling Tobirama as he let out a scream he wasn’t good enough to save Izuna. They say in his pain he cursed any of his clansman followed in his footsteps to feel his pain...But that wasn’t so, it was Madara angered the Senju who dared to love his brother had killed him. His eyes glowing red anger filling him up to the brim he laid down the curse whenever a Senju dared to love an Uchiha they would lose them and feel as much pain as he did.

* * *

 

Genma 

He remembers always asking about his father. What was he like? Did he come from a clan? Does he not want to meet me? HIs mother would just chuckle at him and tell him stories about his father who fell during a mission he didn’t even know his mother was pregnant. He knew his grandfather was amazing at water jutsu and smart like Genma. But he didn’t know that most important part...His father was a Senju one of the last pure Senju’s around and he fell for the assassin.

Genma grew not having anything weird or out of the normal which his mother prayed for. But it was the little things how good he was at senbon. How naturally he was at water jutsus. The thing that should have been a dead give away was his mind always on the move thinking, calculating and taking people out that he was far too young to take out though he did inherit his mother’s mouth that covered a lot of the similar actions Genma had to another clan a famous clan in Konoha.

Genma had another thing in common with that clan he love..loved an Uchiha. His smile warmed Genma’s heart. His laugh was what Gemma wanted to hear for the rest of his life. It cleansed Genma all the darkness he had through the years as working as a ninja healed with one laugh.  They were young and their love bittersweet. Obito tried to spend as much time with Genma so he wouldn’t have to spend time at home. It was the first time Genma heard about the curse. 

The Uchiha hated Obito he was a product of an affair and everyone made sure he knew. What more he was a product of a curse his mother fell in love with a Senju and he was born a month later his biological father died in battle...His mother died of a broken heart...He was left alone in the world only a couple months old. He tried to keep a happy smile on his face but his clan hated him. He couldn’t even do his clan’s known jutsus it was hard for him...He wasn’t a genius. 

Genma met Obito wondering around the village...A fake smile spread across his face..it was like a mystery and Genma loved to solve mysteries.

“You're far too attractive to be sad. Mine telling me what’s got you so upset to hide behind a fake smile?”

Obito tears streamed down his face as someone saw behind his mask for once.

By the time his mother came home. She was too late Genma had fallen for an Uchiha she could only hope the curse would let them be. She was wrong. They loved hard and fast and within the first year Genma loss Obito to a cave-in. He saved Kakashi from it. Genma loss his Obito his light his angel. His screams of agony filled the village. It was a scream they all knew. The curse..took another life. Genma found out later that week that his father was a Senju...He knows he would've still loved Obito but...he would have held him a bit tighter and kissed him a bit longer if he knew.

* * *

 

Iruka

It’s funny everyone remembers Iruka's stoic father who was the most dependable ninja of his time or his mother who’s genjutsu and taijutsu still gives the ninja's in I&T nightmares. But he remembers his mother’s stories of his great-grandmother who raise his mother till her cousin and best friend got murder. Touka, the strongest female shinobi to walk the land. He adored hearing anything about her. He tried to get his hair to look similar to hers but would always fail. His mother always thought it was the cutest.

When they died he lost a lot of his own personality his safety net was taken from him and he had to adapt to survive if playing the fool would save him and help him well he would, after all, Touka may have not ever played the fool but this is deception and great grandma would have encouraged it.

Shisui was a genius already out of the academy. He just liked to visit...for reasons okay he had someone who acted like him, acted like a class clown but Shisui knew...knew Iruka was so much more he will remember being pinned to a tree with perfect marksmanship as Iruka glowered over his eyes looking to kill no humor in his face just this bloodlust this...hunger. Shisui tried to grab the shinobi’s ponytail as a joke. Shisui didn’t know he was following an Uchiha tradition/now Konoha tradition falling for a deadly pretty thing. All he knew was he wanted Iruka to always look at him like this. 

He worked hard to get the pretty shinobi to notice him even if he came back with bruises. At least Iruka looked at him with intent. They were young too young to hear the whispers. The questions asked if..if the boys knew of the curse.

Iruka didn’t fall for Shisui right away he just knew one day he looked at him and didn’t want to throttle him. Shisui always coming by with flowers and promises of a life that Iruka wanted. They were happy for much longer than most involved in the curse. 

Iruka knew something was up when Shisui didn’t come home from a meeting. A day later they said Shisui committed suicide. But Iruka knew that had to be false...Shisui told him promises and he never would lie right? 

Iruka kept the mask that only Shisui could see through stayed a Chunin because there didn’t seem to be a point if the promises Shisui gave him came true without him, It was easier to make sure all of Shisui promises didn’t come true it was a reminder that...that Shisui wasn’t here with him anymore.  

* * *

 

Gai

Gai was in love and had been in love. With the academy teacher. Iruka who personally left an impact on all his students. But Gai knew...knew the man was broken he heard rumors..of the man’s past lover who committed suicide. But Gai wanted him. Wanted the anger. Wanted his strength. Iruka was the few people who could keep Gai on his toes with taijutsu and that was something Gai found extremely attractive. He just had to wait till Iruka’s heart could be healed. Wait till Iruka was ready to be in a relationship and Gai was willing to wait if it was Iruka he was waiting for. 

The man gave Lee hope. Took care of Tenten when she didn’t know what she could become in the ninja world being a clanless orphan. He didn’t let Neji lose himself in his anger. Iruka took care of them all till It was Gai’s turn and from it, Gai fell in love with a selfless broken man.

* * *

 

Kiba

He remembers the first time he told his mother he didn’t want to wear the dress because he was a boy and not a girl and how his mother didn’t freak out just tilted her head like he was a mystery she needed to solve. He then found his closet changed into all boys clothes he was so excited. This..this was also the time he got curious about his father...He had a different father than Hana who’s father would pick her up at random times to hang out with her other brother Shino. While it didn’t make Kiba lonely he. He just wanted to know about his father and why he never saw him around. He found out not a whole lot Tsume didn’t tell him much something about better off not knowing. He knew his father was dead at least someone in his clan let it out and Tsume almost ripped his throat out. But while he was sad he will never meet his father..at least he wasn’t ignored by him. At least..at least he didn’t find him a mistake like some of the parents say about him.

Kiba forgot about his father for the moment because he had a problem and his name was Sasuke Uchiha his friend smiled at him and all his hyperness and said he liked him better as a boy. Better...not as a replacement or something to overlook he was better? See Kiba was only four but he felt all the blood rush to his cheeks and his heart pound. He had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha how could he ever live this down.

But life goes on Kiba started school bought Akamaru with him. The school was boring but having Sasuke to be with and joke with and to have to copy homework from was perfect life was easy to Kiba till..till the massacre. Sasuke.Sasuke just never was the same. He didn’t hang out with Kiba anymore didn’t let him copy his homework anymore.He wasn’t the same he..he said Kiba was living a lie.After that Kiba stopped trying to get Sasuke to hang out with him and stuck with hanging out with new friends he would make like Naruto who while was just as loud as Kiba didn’t care if Kiba had a dead name or never was a girl again. Naruto liked him because Kiba would play with him he could be anything he wanted..and Kiba...Kiba needed that.

When Sasuke left the village it hurt again he didn’t care about his once friend. He didn’t care about how him leaving and chasing after him and almost dying he didn’t care. Kiba knows..knows he shouldn’t care what Sasuke does or didn’t but it still hurt. He also when to therapy after the events of Sasuke leaving the village not just because he left..but because..someone else was in his body a body it took him forever to get used to all that work going into just feeling normal in his own body gone.

It took time all the time Naruto was gone to feel like it was okay not to feel okay in his body and time enough was Kiba to debate if he was ready mentally to go into transition. He barely remembers meeting Sai other than the boy needed a lot of suns. 

He would like to say he didn’t remember falling in love with Sai through the months of knowing him he just knew one moment of being afraid of him dying and going ‘shit I fucking love him he can’t die’. Sai isn’t the best at reading emotions but having Kiba kiss him and tell him “don’t die, idiot, I like you” gave him hint enough. 

The war was happening they had to face Madara. The one who started the curse.

* * *

 

Genma now knew Obito was alive and had to find him his Obito.

Iruka now knew Shisui...Shisui committed suicide to save his clan to save Iruka.

Kiba knew...knew he had to save his loved ones. He couldn’t imagine living a life without them. 

Obito was broken...He knew he couldn’t change that. He hadn’t seen Genma in a long time and he was just as beautiful as he remembered. But Obito was creating the perfect world for Genma so he would never be in pain. But was that wrong? Taking freewill from Genma...He wouldn’t be Genma if he didn’t have his free will. He was tired but to save Genma he would do it. If it means the end of Madara and away from Genma to live. Obito knew he was dying as the stick pierced his heart. He won’t have much longer left. Maybe this was what should have happened for Obito to repent for what he had done. But he had to protect Genma Madara was going to kill him just because...he once..no always loved Obito. Genma screamed as he raced toward Obito he just got him back and now..now again he loses him. “You can’t leave me again.” Genma held Obito trying not to put any weight on the giant stick sticking out of Obito’s chest. Tears coming down his face

“I have to Gemma. I don’t have a choice...I’m sorry for all the pain I put you through.” Gemma gripped 

“It’s okay Obito you have to stay with me.”

“I can’t. Gemma I can’t...I love you.”

* * *

 

Ropes around the Senju and Uchiha clan loosened.

* * *

 

Kiba was fighting trying to get to Sai he had a bad feeling. He had to save Sai if he couldn’t save Sasuke from himself he could at least try to save Sai. Akamaru near him ready to fight with Kiba to the death. Kiba felt a pull. He felt it before watching Yamato use the mokuton and now the same feeling he got watching Obito use it. This heat seemed to covered his skin. He saw one of the clones go after Sai and it felt like his own body fighting against himself roots popped out of the ground covering the clones and crushing them. Blocking Sai from the hit saving him.

“Thank god your safe!” Kiba raced toward Sai.

“Pup you used Mokuton.” Sai shocked being alive and Kiba using the Mokuton

“No, I didn’t” Kiba wanting just to hold Sai not to deal with his stupid arguing 

“Yes, you did.” Sai couldn’t believe Kiba unleashed a kekkei genkai to save him.

Sai just couldn’t believe Kiba saved him and Kiba loved him. Sai was broken but Kiba loved him anyway perfect Kiba.

* * *

 

Fire circled the ropes around both clans as it burned them till there was no reminder of the pain it had caused.

* * *

 

Maybe Naruto and Sasuke ended up defeating Kaguya in the end but it was Kiba and Obito who broke the curse. It wasn’t killing Madara that broke it. It was an Uchiha dying to save his Senju love and a Senju doing anything in his power to save his Uchiha. Selfless love for one another something Madara could never understand in his pain of losing his brother.

* * *

Kiba was laughing with Sai the fighting was over and they were back in Konoha that made look like ruins but it was healing and rebuilding something during the war they thought may never happen again.

“I can have you forever and ever,” Sai said pressing his side into Kiba not ready to ever let the man in loves out of his sight.

“Well, I would hope you won’t ever leave me,” Kiba mumbled into Sai’s neck. 

“Well, you did get unlocked a kekkei genkai to save me. I think I can stay with you forever it’s an even trade pup.” Sai whispered to Kiba.

Sai will never say it but he was so scared of losing Kiba during the war he finally was feeling something for someone and he wasn’t going to be ever ready to lose him. But he wouldn’t have to fear to lose him from the curse like many before had and Sai got to have his pup for the rest of his life he couldn’t ask for more.

* * *

 

Iruka was sitting by one of the last reminding Sakura trees in Konoha as a reminder they made it. A reminder Shisui loved him and didn’t the choice to end his life because he couldn’t handle his life more that...that he loved Iruka so much and thought Itachi would take care of him. If there's one person Iruka can never forgive would be Itachi and may he rot in hell for his crimes.

Iruka also knew for a long time that Gai was in love with him. It wasn’t hard to see him always trying to be near Iruka or how he would always find Iruka when he was by himself. Iruka wasn’t ready for love at that time his heart still hurt for Shisui but now with his answers of why. Well maybe…

“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to join me?” The Sakura leaves petaled around Iruka as Gai came out of nowhere. 

“I’m sorry Iruka if I made things awkward for staring. I shall walk hundred times around the village on my pinkie Yosh!”

Iruka pondered for a moment if it says anything about him that he keeps attracting eccentrics or if it says anything about him for finding it endearing.

“No no don’t do that then you can’t spend as much time with me and how am I going to ask you out on a date if you're to busy running around the village on your pinkie.”

Gai’s face turned red as he started screeching out yes and throwing Iruka in the air. Iruka will let him get away with it this time because he’s so happy next time he thinks about throwing Iruka around he will have another thing coming.

* * *

 

Obito got a new grave, Genma made sure only good things were remembered of him. It was funny even though Genma was their when Obito die. It didn’t feel like the end. It felt like a step in another direction. Like maybe Obito is still here with him...no that’s just hopeful thinking.

As a hand laid on Gemma’s shoulder.

“Can you see through my mask now?”

Death is never final when you love an Uchiha they always seem to find a way around it.

 


End file.
